


You Should Be (Uma x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Mal comes back to the Isle, how is she going to react to your new relationship.





	1. Part 1

        Your eyes quickly darted from side to side, your hands stuffed into your pockets clutching your valuables. Despite this, you stood with your head up and back straight (Avoiding eye contact though). You felt a tug on your leg and looked down. Standing there was a dirty, meager looking child who couldn't have been older than seven. His gaunt face was streaked with dirt and scrapes. Pleading brown eyes peered up at from underneath tangled dirty blond hair. 

 

        He says nothing and simply holds his hands out in a cup. You know that he is either asking for food or money. Not that it matters much. You shake your head with a frown, but the kid persists. He tugs on your leg again and this time forms his face into a pout. You sigh and shake your head again, this time warning him, "Get lost kid."

 

        His face hardens into a scowl and he turns and runs away to his mother, who is also wrapped in dirty cloth and is leaning against a wall. The child whispers to her and she makes eye contact with you. When you see her scowl you raise an eyebrow at her, refusing to look away. After a few seconds, you see her shoulders move with a sigh and she looks away. As you move to walk away you notice the little boy out of the corner of your eye move onto someone else.

 

        As you walk you try to get the kid's face out of your mind. You couldn't help but feel a little guilty, you knew you had more than enough money to pay for your haircut. You could've afforded to give the kid a couple of dollars. As you think this your parent's voice rings in your mind,  _"Don't show any kindness, it makes you weak and this place eats the weak for breakfast."_

 

Now normally you'd tell them to shove it and do exactly what they said not to do, but for this? You knew if you didn't follow their advice you'd be dead. Or worse.

 

        You sighed and shook your head as you reached your destination. Ignoring the closed sign on the door you opened the door and walked past the plastic flaps acting as a second door. You stopped just past the doorway when you noticed Dizzy dancing around the room with her broom and her headphones on. You watched her performance for a few minutes until you contain a laugh when Dizzy attempted to twirl around the broom, got stuck, and dropped the broom.   
  


        She turned to you with a sheepish smile and ran over to you. She grabbed your wrist, shouted an apology to her grandma, and sat you in a chair.

 

        "(Y/N)! What's up?" she whispered and leaned close to you like it was a secret. You rolled your eyes and turned your head to face her. In a low voice and with a grim face you replied, "The ceiling."

 

        Dizzy scoffed and walked to stand in front of you, "The usual?" she asked with a tilt of her head. You nodded once and Dizzy got to work.

 

      _~Time skip~_

 

        You sat on the desk near the entrance of the shop, watching as Mal (who had entered in the middle of your haircut) admired her new hair.

 

        "I like it," you called over to her, "purple suits you. Blonde on the other hand..."

 

        Mal rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well purple is a little too radical for the people in Auradon. Here you go Dizzy."

 

        Dizzy squealed when Mal handed her a wad of money. "For me?" she asked. At Mal's nod, she ran over to the register as you hopped off the table. You walked over next to Mal.

 

        In a low whisper, you asked, "So why'd you come back? You know half the Isle would've killed to be in your place."

 

        Mal sighed, "I just didn't fit in."  

      

        You scoffed in disbelief and in a scorning tone you said, "Mal, you never fit in. You're you."

 

        Mal shrugged but any response was cut off by Harry Hook waltzing into the shop and demanding the money in Dizzy's hand. The girl sighed and handed it over. As you bemusedly watched Harry and Mal's interaction you made a mental note to give Dizzy the extra money you had with you. 

 

        Just before Harry left he turned to you with a conspiratorial grin, "Oh, an' (Y/N), Uma says 'ello."

 

        With that, the  ~~wannabe~~  pirate turned and strolled out of the shop. Mal looked at you with a raised eyebrow. You sighed and shook your head, telling her not to ask. With a shrug, she said she was going out and invited you to come with her.        

 

        "Sure," you agreed with a shrug as you pulled out your wallet and handed Dizzy a few extra dollars you had left. She gasped in joy and hugged you before she said goodbye and ran away to stash her money.

 

        As you and Mal walked out of  _Curl Up and Dye_  she smirked at you and said, "Ya'know, that wasn't very villainy of you (Y/N)."

 

        You shrugged (again) and looked around at the street you were on and after a moment you responded, "I think there's enough 'villainy' here already. What's one good deed?"

 

        Mal scoffed as you two reached her old hideout. She picked up a rock and threw it at the 'Caution: flying rocks' sign. As the old gate lifted up, she said, "You should've been the one to go to Auradon. They'd love you there."        

 

        Walking up the rickety steps you huffed and told her, "But I wouldn't like them."

 

        Mal nodded her head in understanding as you two entered the colorful hideout. You looked around impressed. While you and Mal had retained something akin to a friendship, you had never entered the hideout of 'The Rotten Four'. You had to admit, Mal's art skills had always made you a bit jealous. As you followed Mal into the main area, a painting caught your eye. It was a (scarily) accurate rendition of Uma with a large X over her. Interesting.

 

        You watched Mal as she went about gathering different color spray paint cans, and you felt a twinge of guilt run through you. The whole reason you and Mal were friends was Uma (it's a long story, let's just say the whole 'shrimpy' incident wasn't for no reason).

 

        Mal turned to you and threw a can in your direction. With a noise of alarm, you caught the jar and looked at Mal questioning. She smirked and stepped onto on to a box. You took a step forward and she answered, "I know you were jealous of my "art skills" so I'm going to teach you."

 

        You smiled and stepped up next to her and teased her, "Wow, Auradon did make you soft."

 

        Suffice to say, you were pushed off the box.

 

         _~~~Time Skip~~~_

 

        As you were laying down on the bed you considered your situation and how to get out of it. Mal's friends (including the  _king_ ) had come to convince her to come back to Auradon. You had been awkwardly standing to the side of Mal as the king tried to convince her to talk. She eventually gave in and motioned for you to give her some privacy. So you had exited the hideout. You tried to walk away, avoiding conversation with the others, but Evie refused to let you leave. She wanted to know exactly what Mal had said to you from the moment you saw her to when you had walked out. You had told her that it was Mal's place to say. After Mal had rejected the king and yelled at Evie to leave her alone you informed Mal (through the tube thingy) you were going to go. After no response, you had begun to walk away. But you noticed (as Evie, Jay, and Carlos talked) the king had walked off into the alleyway. You had sighed in frustration and followed after him.

 

        You had sped up when you noticed the king being yanked into a side alley. When you turned into the alley a hand wrapped around your mouth and wrists and an accented voice whispered into your ear, "'Ello lass."

 

        You rolled your eyes at his dramatics until you had noticed the king tied up and gagged and you realized what you were supposed to do. Act. Your mouth had been released and you sighed, "Come on Harry, can't get laid without kidnapping someone?"

 

        Harry had scoffed and you felt a piece a cloth be tied around your wrists (very different from the king's rope bonds). You then had been marched by other pirates (including Gil who you had to sharply glare at a few times to halt any attempts in conversation. When you had reached the ship the king was tied to the mast and his gag was removed. He had questioned where you were being taken (you doubted he actually cared) and without answering him, you were lead to the room you were in now.

 

        The door of the room opened and you didn't bother moving as the person entered the room. They shut the door and moved next to your bed.

 

        "You know, when I say hello I expect a reply," she spoke, smirk evidence in her voice. You rolled your eyes and decided to play along.

 

        “I am not scared of you anymore!” you mockingly stated in a faux-shakey tone. You heard her move closer an soon enough her face appeared above you. Her lips were curved into a smirk and her dark eyes glinted with an emotion you had a hard time placing.

 

        She leaned closer to you and quietly said, “No? Well, you should be."


	2. Part 2

        "You know," you mused, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous I was with Mal."

        Uma scoffed and pulled back from you (you were hugging on the bed, cuddling really, but Uma hates the word cuddling). "Why should I be jealous? I got you, she didn't."

        You rolled your eyes and sat up, Uma following. You shook your head and said, "I still don't think it's a matter of you got me since Mal never 'wanted' me."

        Uma raised an eyebrow and stood up and walked over to the door. As she opened the door she turned to you with a smirk, "Let's go test that theory then, shall we?"

        She walked out, leaving the door open and you slowly stood up. Cautiously you followed her out of the room and onto the deck of the ship. Standing in the doorway you watched as she stepped off the ship, telling you over her shoulder to meet her in the shop soon. Watching her leave, you noticed a length of rope wrapped around the far mast, and Gil sitting by it. You walked over to the mast with your hands in your pockets. As you walked over to Gil you ignored Ben (not wanting to see his expression). Gil perked up when he saw you.

        "(Y/N)!" he called as she stood up waving his hand.

        "Hey Gil," you greeted with a nod. You crossed your arms and leaned against the staircase. You finally looked at Ben and held back a cringe at his betrayed expression.

         _Stop,_ you told yourself,  _you don't care what he thinks of you. He's the reason you're still on this Isle. ~~He's the reason Mal is upset.~~_

"So," you addressed Gil, not taking your eyes off Ben, "any particular reason why Uma wants me to go to her shop?"

        "Oh, she wants to prove to Mal she's better, I guess since you two are dating she also wants Mal to be jealous so she's off her game so she loses-" Gil babbled.

        "Gil," you cut him off. He stopped and blinked at you innocently. You finally looked away from Ben (who eye's had widened as Gil talked). "Thanks, I guess I've got to go. Don't do anything stupid."

        You pushed off the wall and began to walk past the mast where Ben was tied. You heard Gil mutter, "Funny, that's what Uma said too." 

        You rolled your eyes at the oblivious man and nodded at Ben, "Your Highness."

        "Why-" he tried to ask, but you quickly walked off the ship and over to the chip shop. As you walked into the smelly shop you spotted Uma at the bar counter and walked over to her. Her back to you, you walked behind her and wrapped your arms around her, burying your head in her neck. You felt her stiffen and then relax as she noticed you were the one hugging her. Continuing with her cleaning she spoke, "Sneak up on me again and I'll skewer you."

        You released her and laughed as she grabbed a tray of 'food' from the kitchen. "If you did that, you wouldn't have anything to make Mal jealous, yes?"

        Uma froze, back to you. She groaned, "Gil."

        "Yup," you confirmed as she walked over to a pirate-filled table to deliver the food. You took a seat at the bar and watched Uma as she talked to the pirates. You were going to call out to her again, but Mal entering stopped you. You gulped and shrunk in on yourself and turned a bit away from the door.

        "I'm back," you heard Mal call, not looking at her as you feigned interest in the television. 

        "Ah," Uma responded, "Loser, party of one, right this way."

        You tried to tune out the rest of the conversation, focusing on  _why_ your heart was beating so fast. You couldn't understand, you hadn't felt this nervous ever since...

        Ever since Mal came back.

        With this realization, you startled a bit. Where you nervousabout _disappointing Mal_? There was no way. When she gave up evil, left you on the Isle for what seemed like for good you were furious. Sure, maybe in the last six months your anger had ebbed, but the thought that after four hours you were once again scared of losing her? That was insane.

        But that was exactly what was wrong. Fuck.

        Someone tapped you on your shoulder and you turned to see a pirate from Uma's crew (Desiree you believe). "Uma asked me to tell you she wants you to bring drinks over for her and Mal."

        You sighed and stood up. Desiree walked away as you walked to the kitchen slowly, trying to avoid the confrontation about to happen. Unfortunately, Uma planned on this since the cook already had two mugs ready for you, completely destroying any chance you had at pulling this out. Grabbing the mugs, you turned and saw Uma smirking at Mal. Mal, on the other hand, was looking straight at you. Face blank, but her eyes were shocked, betrayed. Filching a bit, you slowly walked over to their table where Uma had started talking to Mal, using her distracted state to her advantage. When you reached the table you set down the mugs and moved to walk away, planning on hanging out with Gil on the ship. But before you could leave, Uma spoke, "Thanks (Y/N), you're a great help."

        You scoffed, and before you could stop yourself you replied, "Then where's my paycheck hun?"

        "Volunteering, it's good for the soul,  _hun_ ," Uma replied, a smirk on her face as she stared down Mal.

        You sighed, "Whatever. I'm gonna go, I don't want to be in the middle of the female testosterone battle you have going on here."

        Once again, before you could walk away Uma stopped this. This time, however, instead of saying anything she just grabbed your wrist and pulled you down into a short kiss. When she released you, you stood up straight and raised your eyebrow at her. She hated PDA. But then you remember,  _jealousy._  Still not believing Uma's claims of Mal's crush on you, you sneaked a glance at Mal. She was glaring a Uma, refusing to look at you. Her fist was clenched on the table and her jaw was set and  _oh my evil she's jealous_. 

        Decided against commenting you quickly said goodbye and walked out of the shop. Walking onto the ship you noticed Gil animatedly talking to Ben (who, for his part, seemed to be actively listening despite having no actual choice to listen). You made the decision to forego talking to Gil, the guilt of betraying Mal was too much to be able to see Ben. You walked back down to Uma's room and flopped on her bead, burying your face in her pillow.

_~Time-skip~_

The door to the room opened and you sighed into the pillow as Uma walked into the room. The door closed and you felt the bed dip beside you. Uma rested a hand on your back and she leaned forward and whispered into your ear, "I told you so."

        You groaned and sat up, Uma's hand falling down to rest beside her. She was smirking at you and you glared at her before falling forward into her. She laughed as you landed on her lap, and in a rare moment of affection, she ran her hands through your hair.

        "Mal has a crush on me?" you asked, still in denial.

        "I'm never wrong about these things," Uma confirmed. You sighed and rolled over onto your back. You threw an arm over your eyes and groaned loudly.

        "This just got a lot more complex."

        Uma just hummed and stood up. She patted your arm and said, "It's about to get more complex. You're babysitting Beasty-Boy now."

        You groaned again, not moving. Uma laughed and left the room. You removed your arm from your face and sat up. "Here's to hoping the King isn't in a talkative mood."


End file.
